


Lesson

by PeachTale



Series: Kinktober [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoleo - Freeform, Kinktober, M/M, Omega Leorio Paladiknight, alpha hisoka, crack ship, craic ship, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Leorio is going through his first heat in many years, foolishly he has forgotten to order more of the suppressant pills to keep is heat away, luckily for him the 'friendly' neighbourhood magician breaks in to his apartment to help him.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Lesson

Alpha Beta Omega

Leorio’s whole body was aching in a way that it never had before. This was totally different from the ache his body had felt after being forced to run for hours on end at the start of the Hunter Exam, and then when he had to physically fight – or rather retreat – during the same Exam.

This ache filling him was something that he had managed to avoid for a long time, something that would only go when he found someone who would suit his needs, a nice strong _Alpha_ that would make him feel so much better, to have an Alpha to curl up around him, make him feel safe and comfortable during his heat.

Taking a breath he tried to push aside the pain, he had to study after all. His exam were coming up and then _this_ happened.

He looked through his bags, his drawers, the cupboards in his bathroom and yet the pills he though he had; the suppression medication that he got from the online market – illegal but what other choice did he have? - he couldn’t find them and there was no way they would arrive in time to negate this heat that he was going through. Normally he was more on the ball when it came to his medication, particularly _this_ form of medication, it was a good thing he had plenty of them during the Hunter Exam, it was why no one questioned him being there, but with everything that had been going on it had escaped his mind to get more of them.

When the heat starting to run through his body, the twing of pain that at first he didn’t realise was his heat, he just assumed it was just muscle pain until there was a familiar internal ache and he quickly double locked his door, checked the windows were securely locked and the curtains were drawn closed before he curled up in a ball on the floor, hoping that there were no Alpha’s near by, because if they did and they release their scent strong enough, Leorio might very well leave his home and let them have their way with him.

A worst case scenario would be for an Alpha to break in and take him that way.

It was lose lose for him, he may be a Hunter but during his heat there was no way he could put up a fight, not to an _Alpha_.

There was also the issue of him not having anyone that he could call up to help him out. Kurapika was a Beta and he wasn’t in the area, even if he was the chances of him answer his phone was slim, while Killua and Gon were still too young to present. So he was alone to deal with his heat. The first heat he’d had in many years.

A whimper escaped him as he began to feel the aura’s of a few strong Alpha’s that had begun to circle the apartment block he was in. Omega’s were far more sensitive to their aura and scent while they were in heat, Leorio’s body trembled at the knowledge that they would likely fight over him, over the right to claim him and a small part of him was hoping that when they fought, they would kill each other before they were got the claim him, but the other side just wanted an Alpha to deal with his needs _now_.

Dragging himself towards his bed, he climbed onto the mattress and curled up there, hoping that they would all leave, some of them weren’t even nen users, those who were felt rather weak compared to the nen users that he had been around.

It didn’t matter though, if any Alpha came in here he knew that he would submit to them, this heat was the worst he had ever gone through in his life, he would do _anything_ to make the pain go away, even breed with an Alpha that he didn’t like or know.

Then the scent and aura of the Alpha’s that circled the area disappeared, leaving behind a scent of sweetness that waft through his apartment, a scent that he knew but his heat addled brain wouldn’t place for him.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t have picked you as being an Omega.” A familiar flirty voice spoke, as if in his apartment. “Though this certain does make the thought of seeing you ripen all the more _tantalising_.”

Brown eyes widened as he looked up, trembling as he saw the magician at the door to his room. “Hi… _Hisoka?”_ he wanted to yell but his heat wouldn’t allow him to, instead he just squeaked out his name while the deadly man walked towards him with a pleased smile on his face.

The younger man knew that he should be backing away from the magician, but he couldn’t in fact his body moved _towards_ him, the Omega wanted the Alpha to help him with his heat.

“You didn’t get the suppression medication legally.” Hisoka spoke, acting as though he were unaware of how close the other was to him, a finger tapped on his lips. “So you would have gotten it else where, the black market certainly isn’t a place for a trainee doctor to be, it certainly would sully your reputation before you ever begun. So you would have gone online instead. And you must have been taking it for a long time, everyone at the Hunter Exam assumed you were a Beta.” he nodded slowly. “Your friends are unaware of it too, otherwise it would never have been such a secret, particularly when you put yourself in harms way before an Alpha.” a freckled hand came down to stroke Leorio’s sweat coated hair, with the Omega purring in contentment as the pain that had been overwhelming him start to ease off, though he considered that it may be a combination of the pain killer and Hisoka’s Alpha scent soothing him.

“No one needed to know.” he murmured, crawling after Hisoka who moved to sit down on his bed, though he barely held himself back from simply climbing onto his lap like a cat.

“True, and there is no need for anyone to know your status. Really it doesn’t matter, being a Hunter is more about your ability and skills that anything else after all.” he told him and Leorio just looked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that _he_ said that.

He had heard from many people in the past, and recently too, that Alpha’s wanted Omega’s to be kept out of establishments that required brute strength, he had expected Hisoka to be one of them, but to hear him say that instead? It wasn’t what he expected at all.

“Why… why are you here?” he finally asked him, even though he knew that he should feel so safe with the magician around him, his scent was appeased his heat that he was going through, and he would rather have a man that he knew than a complete stranger. Even if having him around meant that he could be at risk of being killed at any point.

“Your scent, or rather your _distress_. If you were any other Omega it would have been easy enough to ignore, but since I knew you and your scent, I became rather curious.” he tilted his head _up_ to face him so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “It’s just as well that I did, there was a lot of Alpha’s around, you wouldn’t have gotten out of it unscathed had any of them managed to break in.”

Leorio shivered at the statement before frowning up at him. “But...”

“You left your bathroom window open.” he replied with ease. “It’s locked up now, not that it needs to be, but none of them figured it out.” his hand made it’s way down to stroke under his chin. “Since I have nothing pressing to be getting on with, I’ll happily remain here with you until your heat is over.”  
He couldn’t believe what he was hearing still, this couldn’t be right could it? “Aren’t Alpha’s just meant to claim Omega’s when they are in heat?”

Their eyes locked, a moment of silence occurred and Leorio wanted to look away but he couldn’t. “Who ever told you that? Surely as a doctor in training you know the difference between fact and fiction.” he teased him, as Leorio now rested his head on his lap while Hisoka continued to stroke his hair once more, the tension that had occurred during the question Leorio brought up died down quickly. “Though yes, some Alpha’s do allow their urges to over take them, which usually results in them being paired with an Omega that they don’t want, though an Omega’s heat can be overwhelming if they aren’t trained to hold back.” he informed him, knowing the man was taking the information in even if he did look like he was blissfully relaxed. “As for myself, I won’t claim _any_ Omega.”

“So you’re looking out for one that suits you.” Leorio commented quietly, breathing in deeply and Hisoka smiled with a nod.

“One that meets my standards.” he corrected him, his scent relaxing the younger man so much that he found himself falling asleep on him without meaning to. He brushed his hair and breathed in his own scent. “Perhaps I have found them.” a small smile creep along his lips, knowing full well that the younger man would have been keeping a good distance from him were he to admit that to him, although it would have been a lot harder for him with his heat.

Admittedly Hisoka had assumed during the Exam that Leorio had been a Beta, since his nature was to be loud and brash it was a rank that he would have fitted in well with, but it was surprising to learn that it wasn’t the case. One thing he did know however was that Leorio didn’t know how long his heat was going to last for, which meant that Hisoka would be spending a lot of quality time with the brash man.

As he looked at the sleeping Omega in his lap, he certainly didn’t mind that fact.

Leorio slowly began to wake up, finding himself in his bed with blankets all around him and the pain that had overwhelmed him last night had dulled into a mild ache, though it was starting to build back up again and he wished it would just be over.

“Ah, you’re awake at last.”

The voice confused him, the scent he caught was of roses and blood, with a hint of sweetness and he glanced over to where he heard the voice come from, his heart began to race as he remembered what happened hours before, the Alpha before him had managed to get into his apartment and scared off all the other Alpha’s, which was a good thing but he didn’t know what he was wanting from him.

“Calm down, your heat will just get worse if you continue to panic like this.” Hisoka told him as he leaned against the door frame.

“Worse? What do you...” he trailed off, trying to take a calming breath as he felt the pain start to raise up. Now he wondered if it was possible for the pain to be even worse than what he just went through, or would it be on equal ground?

“Well if I was to take an educated guess, I would say that you have subdued your heat for the past few years now.” he began and the Omega nodded slowly, curling up on the bed as the ache began to grown but it seemed that the scent of Hisoka was keeping it at bay, for the moment at least. “This is your body returning to it’s natural rhythm, it will hurt more that it would normally if you just left it alone.” the magician stayed where he was, even though Leorio was wanting him to come close, his scent reaching out to him to have him come over and sooth him, yet the man remained in place as though the scent did nothing for him. “You actually made a nest throughout the night, even though you have no Alpha linked to you.”

Leorio looked at the blankets again, feeling himself pale as he realised what he had done. “Shit.” he went under the blankets as the pain began to grow, there was nothing he could do about him making a nest during his heat after all, but it was surprising that he would do so given that he was unmarked and Hisoka never made a move on him.

He had two choices, get more drugs and just keep taking them until he reached a period of his life where the heat would no longer affect him, or do what he had been meaning to do for a while now, stop taking the drugs and deal with his heat like all the other Omega’s do. Had he know just how painful it would have been to come off the drugs, he never would have taken them to begin with.

“How about a deal.”

Leorio looked over at him, his head popping out of the blankets that he wrapped himself up in, “A deal?” he was weary of course, yet Hisoka hadn’t taken advantage of him while he had been out of it, never made a move on him while he was unconsciously making a nest when that would have been the perfect time for him to strike.

“For every heat that you go through, I will be the one to come round and help you through it, since none of your friends are Alpha’s and I have far more experience when it comes to dealing with Omega’s in heat, so at least you can be assured that I won’t mark you as mine.”

“Huh? Wait can… can Alpha’s do that?” his voice was shaky and his eyes became unfocused due to the pain that was getting worse, all he wanted to do was curl up and maybe have the man stroke his hair again, it seemed to sooth him and dull down the pain a few hours ago after all.

“Of course, unless it’s something they wish to mark.”

“Cause of your standards.” Leorio remembered what the magician said the other night.

“Well that, or they asked me not to.” he openly admitted with a small shrug. “So, how about I help you and you’ll be safe in the knowledge that no other Alpha’s will come near you in the process?”

It sounded too good to be true, while he was in pain he wasn’t sure what the catch would be. “What do you get out of it?”  
A feral grin spread across Hisoka’s pale, freckled face. “Well I get to fuck an Omega. Just because I can hold off from marking you doesn’t mean that I have no urges after all.”

His breath caught remembering that Alpha’s also have their own cycle, but he had assumed it was due to them being linked to an Omega, so that when their Omega went into heat _they_ would go into a rut. Clearly he was wrong about that, an Omega in heat was enough to make an Alpha just want to fuck.

“An Alpha without their own Omega will feel the urge to take any that is going through their heat. Provided of course that they are unmarked.”

“I...”

“As I said, I won’t mark you. If I wanted to I would have done so already.” Hisoka tilted his head at him. “You need to calm down, I can help you. For a while at least, until you find an Alpha that suits you.”

Hearing him say that, Leorio attempted to be rational, trying to think clearly instead of the Omega side of him telling him to do whatever Hisoka was asking of him, to allow this _Alpha_ to take him however he wanted.

Yet what other choice did he have? There was no one else who could help him at a time like this after all, Hisoka was the only person, the only Alpha that he knew that was willing to be part of it, which was a surprise in itself.

“All right.” he winced as the pain got progressively worse, his body trembling as his mind raced, though he tried to take calming breaths to try and ease the pain until it stopped.

The red haired magician walked into his room, his scent overwhelmed him, calming his mind and soothing the pain away as he came over to the bed, leaning over him and Leorio found himself moving up to nuzzle his neck before letting out a whine as those annoying neck rings prevented him from having easier access to his scent, causing Hisoka to chuckle quietly.

The older man knew that the Omega wasn’t aware of what he was doing, the rational part of Leorio’s brain had checked out as soon as Hisoka’s scent overwhelmed him and the Omega part of him was now in complete control. Of course it also meant that Hisoka had to be careful too, an Alpha couldn’t afford to make any mistakes in this situation, but neither could the Omega, yet he was confident that he would be able to make the man submit to him if the need arises. As he said, he wasn’t willing to be bonded with an Omega who didn’t wish it and Leorio clearly wasn’t wanting to be paired with him.

 _Yet_.

He had the younger man lie on the bed, while he moved to remove the neck rings that the Omega had whined about earlier, though he also took off Leorio’s clothes before doing the same to his own, enjoying how those dark eyes were watching him in appreciation and desire as he leaned up onto his elbows to watch him strip off before him. There was no shame in him openly eyeing him up, which likely would have happened if he had not been in heat.

“Lie back down.” he commended gently, he didn’t feel the need to use his aura to get the man to comply as Hisoka moved over him.

“ _Oh… oh… please...”_ Leorio began to beg as he felt his hard member at his wet entrance, his body trembling in need and desire.

Taking a slow breath Hisoka began to move slowly inside the younger man, letting him get used to his thickness until he was completely inside him and then waited before he started to slide in and out of him. He wasn’t surprised that Leorio was attempting to get him to move faster, bucking out of time and trying to hold onto him as though that would make him move at the speed he desired, Hisoka found it amusing before using his Bungee Gum to hold the Omega’s arms to the bed post, making it easier for him to play with him as he wished.

Leorio whined, though no words left his lips as the Omega was finally getting what he wanted.

With each whine, whimper and cry, along with the strong scent of an Omega in heat was starting to get to the magician. How could they not, when it was what every Alpha wanted to hear from an Omega that they were fucking. He finally began to thrust with more force, the cries of pleasure began to get louder, Leorio feeling the sensations wash over him, threatening to overwhelm him.

He wasn’t in pain any more, he was feeling blissful relief that the ache and pain that had been burning into his body had vanished and replaced by complete and utter pleasure as he cried out, arching his back as he let out a loud whine as he came on Hisoka’s cock as the older man came inside him and in doing so knotted with him.

Leorio trembled as he was coming down from his high and attempted to move away from the other sweaty man, not realising what had happened or that it could happen simply by an unmarked pair fucking as they did.

“Let me...” he tried to say, sounding rather breathless, but his usually brash self was returning, although his heat still was far from over, but it felt easier to contain with Hisoka around him now.

“ _Stay put.”_ the magician growled into his ear, startling him but he did as commanded. “You can’t go anywhere just yet, I’ve knotted inside you.” he sounded rather breathless as he said that and Leorio’s eyes widened.

“Wh… what? But you said that...” he began to panic, the calmness from the Alpha had disappeared, the pain of his heat returned and he winced, but was still trying to figure out what to do about this issue.

“You are unmarked still, you would know if I had marked you.” Hisoka told him easily. “All Alpha’s knot after climax, it doesn’t matter if they have marked you or not.” he pulled Leorio close to him. “So you are stuck with me for a while longer.”

The magician rolled his hips into him making Leorio whimper, being reminded of just how big the man’s cock was and the size of his knot too.

“How long does...” he started to ask, moving to get comfortable in his arms since he was unable to do anything else.

“The knot? At most an hour, but I doubt it will be that long.” he assured him, as they lay together, he began to stroke Leorio’s scalp again. “Your heat on the other hand… most Omega’s would last a few days to a week, but _you_ would be longer.”

“Huh? Why?” he asked, pressing himself against his toned chest without realising it.

“The drugs you’ve been taking, this is like nature’s way of paying you back for not sticking to your natural cycle.” he told him, his hand moving from his scalp down to his neck and then back up again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Shit.”

“A lesson learned I suppose. You either need to keep up with your _illegal_ prescriptions, or you could just deal with your heat since there is an Alpha who is willing to keep you company for the whole time.”

Leorio groaned. “Shut up.” he said without a thought before realising what he had done.

He just told an _Alpha_ to shut up and there was no way he could get away from him.

“You are very lucky that I am willing to do this with you. And you certainly do keep things _interesting_.” he teased him, as Leorio felt a wave of panic come over him until a soothing scent washed over him, the scent of roses and blood and a tinge of sweetness.

The magician wasn’t going to do anything bad to the Omega during his heat, if anything this would entertain him for a while.

Leorio knew that he had been right, there was no one else that he could rely on to help him during his heat, and he did need to just deal with it, he wouldn’t be able to keep track of his pills when he was studying and what kind of a doctor would he be to take illegal drugs? Although if anything at least if he did have a patient who was going through this, he could relate to it personally and given them as much help as he could.

It was a lesson that he needed to learn, it was just lucky that Hisoka had been around and was willing to help him. Though he did wonder _why_ , he wasn’t sure he believed that it was just because he was entertaining after all.

Yet the Omega part of him demanded that he sleep, the scent of Hisoka beckoned him to close his eyes and he did so.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year with Hisoka coming round to help Leorio with his heat, yet the Omega feels like he wants something more, and then Hisoka let's him in on something that he hadn't known could happen.

He caught the strong and rather potent scent of rose and blood filling the air, along with that subtle hint of sweetness, it was a scent that he knew all too well. The student doctor _knew_ who was going to be coming to his apartment, although it was impressive that his sense of smell had gotten more potent over the time when they would get together during his heat, of course it was _only_ towards this Alpha.

Yet there was no reason for the red haired magician to be here, his heat wasn’t even near to being close, but just the though of the Alpha had made him get wet for him, his Omega side wanting to strip off and lie on the ground for him to just take him once he came into the apartment. Not that he could, how could he when he was fully aware that the man couldn’t be trusted in that way, even though he had allowed him to visit him each and every time he went into heat. Of course the reason Leorio did trust him somewhat, was because he never even _attempted_ to mark him during his heat, even though there had been times when he had been a whimpering mess beneath him and Hisoka’s mouth had been at his neck, he never even made any motion to mark him.

To begin with Leorio’s heats would last nearly two weeks, before starting to go down and soon his body began to regulate itself, his heat lasting five days at most, but Hisoka kept seeing him regardless, he would help him cope with the pain by filling the apartment with his scent, allowing Leorio t focus a little bit longer on his studies until his heat couldn’t be managed so easily, until he would plea with the red haired magician to fuck him and his own scent would fill the room in desperation, yet those golden eyes would look at him with amusement as he walked over to him, slowly removing his clothes while Leorio tripped over himself to get his own off, then he would fuck him, continuing for the rest of the day or night, it would always depend on how bad his heat would be, or indeed how long he had been able to hold it at bay with the aid of Hisoka’s scent.

So why was Hisoka coming round now?

Biting his lip, Leorio wondered if the reason his body was reacting so favourable towards Hisoka’s scent was because of all their times together, a faint sweat began to appear on his upper lip, but he also rationalised that soon the man would get bored of him and move onto another Omega. It surely would be that hard for him to be replaced of course, but Leorio would likely find it difficult to find another Alpha who wasn’t wanting to mark him and who was willing to just aid and sooth him during his heat and not expect anything more to it than that. He had read up on some horror stories, as well as Hisoka sharing some that he had learned of during his travels, of Omega’s that would be marked by Alpha’s and they would find themselves unable to leave their home, just stuck inside or to be right by the Alpha’s side all the time, just to be there for their pleasure, Leorio didn’t even want to think about his life going down that route, he couldn’t have his personal mission be taken away from him like that.

The door to his apartment opened quietly and the magician walked in, his heels licking on the wooden floorboards, letting the Omega be aware that he was in his home, even though his scent announced him loud and clear, lingering in the air and as Leorio breathed it in like it was something he had been starved of before he finally looked over at the man, his eyes widening when he saw that he wasn’t wearing his usual eccentric outfit, instead he looked rather casual even though he was still wearing his heels, but his hair fell over his face in waves, his pale skin had obvious freckles, and just looking at him made Leorio want to jump him, to press his nose against his scent gland, but he resisted his urges.

Those golden eyes looked him up and down carefully, though the Omega wasn’t certain _why_ he would do that, after all it wasn’t like he was in heat – though he barely noticed if the magician _had_ ever looked at him that way before – yet he got the feeling that something was right, something was off about him, but he couldn’t figure out what that could be.

“Leorio.”

There was no teasing, flirty tone to his voice, in fact worse still is the man sounded rather _serious_ as he said his name, forcing him to swallow as worry began to fill his being and start to linger out into his own scent.

“Hisoka.” he managed to get out, and for once he didn’t squeak his name like he usually did. “Is… is something wrong?” he finally asked while those golden eyes locked into his, causing his heart to stop and his own blood became cold at the look he was given. There was something in those golden eyes that didn’t belong there, this was _Hisoka_ after all, Leorio was well aware that this was the same Alpha who had visited him previously, his scent was a clear indicator that it was him and not some imposter, but there was still something _off_ about him that he just couldn’t place.

“It would seem so.” Hisoka walked further into the apartment, standing in front of him but their eye contact never wavered. _“You_ challenged Gin Freecs.”

Hearing him say _that_ , Leorio felt himself relax, relieved that _that_ was why the Alpha was acting so out of character. “Yea I did.” he wouldn’t apologise for it, he wasn’t even sorry that he had done it in the first place, but the sharp flare of Hisoka’s scent was enough to make him tense up again, he could _taste_ the anger in his scent and he felt himself start to stoop down and lean away from him.

“An Omega shouldn’t challenge an Alpha that is strong that they are.”

He shifted his feet. “I know that.” his voice was quiet as Hisoka moved closer to him.

“But you did it regardless, just as you did during the Hunter Exam, now why is that?” a freckled hand reached out to grasp his chin, forcing Leorio to look up at him from his hunched position.

“Because...” he started, but the Omega side of him just wanted to bare his throat to the Alpha as a way to show that he was submitting to him, yet Hisoka simply eased off his scent, calming down enough to allow him to talk. “Because he _still_ hasn’t gone to see his damn kid!” he snapped, all the tension that he had held in about Gon’s situation, the helplessness he had felt about it all, how see the complete and utter _lack_ of parental care from the boy’s father just burst out of him.

He hadn’t been able to talk freely about this to _anyone_ , he hadn’t been able to rant and rave about the situation, those that he had spoken to were just people that he didn’t know that well to allow them to see how emotional he was about all of this, if they had been a close friend, someone he could trust, like Kurapika then this dam wouldn’t have been built up, but instead it was just Hisoka asking why he did it that caused him to give way.

“What kind of father would just… just _not go and see his own kid?!_ His _son_ could die, or remain in a coma or...” he trailed off as the scent of rose and sweets overwhelmed him, soothed him and although he wanted to remain angry and rant freely for a little bit longer, he just breathed it in, allowing it to calm him down. “I… sorry, I just… I don’t understand how a parent would just _assume_ that their kid would get over this, would not even think to see them when they are so close to death.”

Hisoka’s hand moved from his chin to his cheek, with the pad of his thumb stroking him gently, calming him down a bit more. “The man is powerful. Though the punch you gave him was impressive, for someone like him it would have been easy to avoid.”

“Maybe but it was really satisfying.” Leorio muttered only to hear the Alpha chuckle and lean in close.

“Just remember that _he_ allowed you to hit him, rather than you being skilled enough to actually hit him.” he told him with a grin, though if he had been in Leorio’s position he would have done the exact same thing, although it wouldn’t have been simply because Gin refused to see his injured and dying son, it would have been for selfish reasons, his desire to fight someone with such _power_ would have been too tempting to resist. “But you should remember that you are _my_ Omega, understand?”

Leorio nearly nodded when he took in the tone that lace those words, it should have sent a shiver of fear up his spine at the threatening and _possessive_ tone, but instead it just made him feel warm and _lustful_ towards the man.

“Aren’t we just...” he started to ask, not that he was fully against it, but again something didn’t seem _right_ in this situation.

“ _You are mine.”_

As Leorio gazed into those golden eyes, he saw the lust in them, he could now _smell_ the lust and want in his scent and he tried to remember what he had read about an Alpha’s own needs and desires, but the man’s scent was making it rather difficult to do.

“Do… do Alpha’s go into heat?” he finally managed to ask, give that the look in those eyes were unlike anything he had seen in them previously.

“It’s called a rut.” Hisoka informed him, though Leorio began to figure out how this was any different to when he went into heat, yet given that Hisoka appeared to be at ease right now instead of being rather desperate to simply fuck him, like he wasn’t going to force him to do something if he wasn’t up for it. “Normally they only occur when a link has formed between a mated pair, but it seems that we have created one without you being marked.”

Leorio felt his stomach drop, he had heard about the link though he hadn’t understood what it meant, but what he did know was that it was a deeply personal thing to occur between an Alpha and Omega. Unconsciously he reached up to touch his neck as Hisoka moved his hand away from his face, he checked to make sure that the Alpha _hadn’t_ marked him when he had last been round during his heat, though when he saw the make bring a hand to his mouth to chuckle, he knew that Hisoka had kept to his word, he never marked him.

“It is rather curious though isn’t it?” he removed his hand away from his face and leaned in close, not using his scent to bend Leorio to his will and make him kiss him, they just remained close, breathing in each other’s scent.

“But how is that...”

“All I can think as a reason is that most Alpha’s don’t tend to go back to the same Omega over and over again, at least not without finally marking them. In fact most Alpha’s go between different Omega’s for a while, just to see who is best suited to potentially become their mate. After all the most resilient Alpha would likely find themselves marking an Omega they see frequently, which would in turn establish a link between them. Usually that means an Alpha’s rut and an Omega’s heat will eventually happen at the same time establishing the close bond between them.”

“So… you are saying that most Alpha’s see a few Omega’s when they are on their heat?”  
“Yes.” Hisoka nodded. “And if they have an agreement like we do, or if both want to see if they are well suited to each other, sometimes an Omega wants to be part of a _pack_ with an Alpha, but those tend to be rather rare.”

“A pack? Why does this sound like a weird werewolf move?”

“Hmm, as I said a pack is rare, it’s just Omega’s who prefer to have one Alpha and don’t mind sharing, sometimes Beta’s are also part of the pack too. Yet as I say, it’s rare, at least from public knowledge it is.” he moved back with a quiet sigh. “But it can’t be helped.”

“Huh? What can’t? Your rut? Because am okay with helping you out if you want.” Leorio was more than willing to help him, more than happy to have the Alpha fuck him even when he wasn’t in heat, just to see what the difference was between the two times.

“No, I can deal with this alone. What I mean was that this rut has occurred due to my having learnt about _you_ challenging Gin, likely of course it was already there after your last heat, but it came about due to hearing about that incident. Which was still foolish for you to have done regardless of your reasons, particularly is he caught your scent and realised that you were an unmarked Omega with just a faint scent of an Alpha on you.”

Leorio knew Gin was an Alpha, but he never thought about the consequences of his actions. “Wait are you saying that...”

“Gin could have easily attacked and killed you without a thought, though perhaps he had already caught yourself, after all he _is_ the father of Gon. Though maybe his end goal was more important to him than to remove a wayward Omega.” as he spoke he noticed how Leorio moved closer to him, as though he would provide him comfort.

How wrong the young man was, Hisoka knew very little about comfort, yet with his impending rut coming along he would either need to leave the apartment now and deal with it alone, or stay with him and get some pleasure in the meantime.

“I never… considered that.” he looked down at Hisoka’s heels, noticing how the toe was rather pointy and sharp, with a _slight_ upward curve to them, but he looked up at him, weary. “Didn’t you say that you wanted an Omega who...” he tried to remember what Hisoka had said to him when they first agreed to this, because surely this couldn’t have been subconscious on Hisoka’s part, could it?

“Didn’t bore me.” he finished for him. “And usually I only stuck around an Omega for two of their heats, _you_ are rather special.” Hisoka noticed the flushed look on his cheeks. “Of course the whole point to being a mated pair is that both parties agree to it, I am not going to mark someone who is unwilling to be mine. While the chase would be fun for a time, it would get rather tedious.”

The Omega just nodded slowly, until he realised that not only did Hisoka comment that _he_ was special, but that he was also someone who hadn’t bored him yet. But what was it about him that made him special to the Alpha? Was it his scent, or how brash he was, or how loud he was? Yet Hisoka had said that he didn’t like him being so loud? It was rather hard to forget the time they had met outside Heaven’s Arena, or rather when Hisoka had brought him outside to _‘hangout’_ before taking him all the way to the top of the tower to meet up with Kurapika, he remembered just how scared he had been when it was only Hisoka’s nen that prevented him from falling to his death. So what was it about him that made the man seem to consider marking him?

“I don’t know what it is about you, but there is _something_ rather inciting about you.” Hisoka gave him a rather flirtatious grin.

Leorio could only nod slowly, because _of course_ there was a link between them, he normally wasn’t able to smell Hisoka when he was far away from him like that, at least not outside of his heat, but it seemed that with Hisoka he was able to latch onto his scent with ease every time, but this time it was far more pronounced than ever before. He even was still desiring for him to fuck him however he wanted to, even though he wasn’t in heat and wouldn’t be in heat for a while now.

“Your scent is rather intoxicating, is something wrong?” _Now_ Hisoka was starting to sound more like his usual self, the flirtatious grin still on his full lips and Leorio found himself wanting to kiss him.

“Er...” he didn’t want to admit to anything, that he was considering – and had been for a while now – of asking the Alpha to mark him, _but_ should Hisoka turn him down, then he would be without an Alpha when he went into heat and he _needed_ Hisoka until he found a replacement, but he had never thought to look for another Alpha when Hisoka was doing such a good job with him.

“Were you thinking to have me mark you?” he asked, getting closer to him once again and letting his scent linger over him while Leorio moved to rest his head on his shoulder, breathing him in deeply as he closed his eyes and softly moaned. “Well? Is my Omega wishing for someone to mark him?”

“I don’t...” he started to mumble, because he was also scared of this desire that was overcoming him, with his scent making it clear to Hisoka.

“You don’t what?” Hisoka asked, breathing in his scent and knowing that he had to be careful so he eased off his own scent.

“We’ve been doing this for over a year now and… how did you know that I want to be marked?” he was certain that Hisoka couldn’t read minds, he was sure that wasn’t something that could happen.

“That’s instinct.” of course Hisoka had never experienced that before, but he had seen other Alpha’s and Omega’s go through it, the change in their scents at their mutual desire to belong to each other, he would step back because why would he get in the way? The Omega was just a bit of fun and the Alpha wasn’t that impressive to _him_.

“But what if… what if it’s not right?” Leorio knew what he was feeling, he knew that he wanted this but it was a _big_ commitment and it would be to _him_ if he were to agree.

Yet Hisoka didn’t pressure him, instead the man just pressed against him, letting him feel how hard he was and the Omega side of him wanted to please the Alpha as his hand moved down to press against his pants, causing the older man to moan wantonly into his ear.

“So you are wishing to enjoy me during my rut?” he asked before moving to nibble on his ear.

“Sure… I… I mean… you’ve helped me during my heats.” Leorio just managed to get out, because what else could he say? He was feeling a little bit bolder than usual as he lightly squeezed his cock again.

Hisoka moaned again. “Good, I know you would be an… _interesting_ Omega.” he moved away from him and began to take off his clothes, as Leorio did the same before they were both naked in front of each other.

Though Leorio wasn’t sure what he should do now as he gazed over at Hisoka, going lower down until his eyes lingered on that impressively hard cock and he wondered for a moment…

“ _Bed.”_ was the sharp command and Leorio looked away to head to his room with the Alpha following him, though once there he walked by him to move on the bed, stretching out leisurely as he lay there looking up at him. “What is with that look?” he gazed up at him while Leorio remained standing by the bed. “You did want to enjoy me during my rut did you not?”

“Well yes...” he felt his mind begin to shut down, how could he explain to Hisoka that he wasn’t sure what to do? “Normally you are the one to...”

“Oh just because I’m an Alpha, doesn’t mean that an Omega can’t top.” he told him as he remained in place on the bed, even moving his hands to rest behind his head.

However to Leorio this _was_ something, he had never read about an Alpha letting an Omega top them before, never even heard of it happening around the people he knew, and he was _certain_ that it would have been spoken about if it had happened. Though he did wonder what it would feel like, what it would be like to be on top, to be the one actually giving instead of receiving?

“So are you wanting to get started? Or should I...” Hisoka moved to grasp the Omega’s hip, though the man just put his hand over the freckled one stopping him from taking control away from him too soon. “Oh?” those golden eyes gleamed brightly as Leorio shifted a little, still unsure what he had to do, but it was obvious that he was wanting to be the top for now. “You have two choices, you can go in dry or use lube.”

There was a moment of pause before Leorio cursed himself, after all Hisoka was an _Alpha_ , he didn’t have a hole that would be wet with slick already, and he wanted to make this a comfortable experience for him, it was just lucky that he did have some lube in his drawer, which he brought out and moved onto the bed.

“Now, pour some of it over your fingers and then...” Hisoka moved into a more comfortable position, so that Leorio would have easier access to him. “you will need to go in slowly.”

So he did, one lube coated finger was slowly inserted into the man, the Omega finding that he was forgetting to breath as he heard the moans leave the man’s lips and knowing it was all because of _him_ , _he_ was the one who was getting these sound out of him, it was all down to _him_.

“Now put in another.” was the command and Leorio obeyed, slowly putting in another lube coated finger into him, the man moaned again as a lust filled smile grew on his face. “Now another.”

“Huh, but isn’t that too soon I just...” Leorio began to point out, after all the first finger had been inside him longer than the second one, surely he should be waiting the same amount of time to allow the Alpha to get used to it?

“Oh that was just for _you_ to get used to it. Now put another in.”

Leorio _could_ argue, but Hisoka knew these things clearly, and it did seem like he had done anal before. It made him wonder _who_ he had done it with, had it been another Omega? Or did the Alpha have Omega’s all over the place that he met up with during their heats? As Leorio began to think about it, he tried not to get jealous after all they just had an arrangement didn’t they? Hisoka could see other’s provided that he would be their for Leorio’s own heat. Though he went in hard with the next finger, causing Hisoka to moan even louder than before.

“Ooohhh, has something upset you?” he gazed over at him.

“No no!” Leorio started to move slowly again, misreading the signals that Hisoka was giving out.

“Go rough again, I rather enjoyed that, oh and perhaps you can also spread your fingers out and twist.” he showed him the movement and Leorio nodded before repeating the motion inside him, causing the magician to moan and buck onto his hand while panting. “Good, good now lube yourself up.”

“What?” Leorio wasn’t expecting that, and he realised that he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with this, using his hand was one thing, but to actually physically fuck him? Would that change things between them if this happened?

“Lube your cock up, you _are_ going to fuck me aren’t you?”

As he said that, Leorio found himself unable to breath, his brain frozen as he realised that the Alpha was serious about wanting him to fuck him.

 _He_ was going to fuck _Hisoka_.

An _Omega_ was going to fuck an _Alpha._

This couldn’t be real.

Yet he shakily reached over for the lube once again only this time it was to prepare his cock, all the while those golden eyes watched him, shifting on the bed a bit to spread his legs wide as Leorio moved between his thighs and then started to slowly slide into him. The Omega’s heart was racing as he felt just how tight Hisoka was around his cock, he was warm too, and Leorio wondered if this was somewhat similar to what the Alpha go to experience when he was fucking him.

Once he was fully inside him, he paused, not merely for Hisoka’s comfort, but for himself.

“Your first time I take it?” Hisoka asked, not that he needed to, he had been with virgins before, he knew what the signs were for Omega’s who never got to top before.

Many of them refused to take part in this, unless of course he got them curious enough about it, after all very few Alpha’s would ever allow Omega’s to fuck them, why not take this chance? It was usually enough to persuade them to try it out.

Leorio simply groaned and gave him a slight nod.

“Go slowly then, as slow as you wish.”

He wasn’t paying much attention to his words, his mind and body more focused on the sensations that was filling him in this moment, he had many questions that he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t, instead he just began to thrust in and out of him, while the man beneath him moaned and he found himself starting to pant.

“I...” he flushed as he felt himself getting closer.

“Go ahead, it’s fine.” Hisoka assured him.

It was enough for Leorio to start moving faster, moving without care and Hisoka shifted once more, having the Omega’s cock start to hit his prostate at _just_ the right angle, starting to joining the Omega in his moans, as both of them began to get louder as they both moved together in sync before Lerio began to shudder and tremble as he started to cum inside him while Hisoka reached down to roughly stroke himself while the Omega pulled out though he watched how the man pleasured himself carefully, before he leaned down and licked the tip to the Alpha’s surprise as he began to spurt out cum, with Leorio taking him into his mouth, swallowing his cum as it filled him and moaning in pleasure at the taste while Hisoka groaned at the action, he wanted to remember just how the man looked with just the tip of his cock in his mouth before he took him in completely.

Leorio slowly moved off his cock, licking his lips and moved up to lie next to the Alpha, who looked satisfied, although he wondered if that meant Hisoka’s rut was over, or if there was more to come.

“Good work.” Hisoka commented with a satisfied smile.

“Thank… I think… I prefer you doing it.”

“Oh really? I thought you just need a bit more practice.” as he said that, Leorio moved close to him and he wrapped his arms around the Omega.

The whole routine had been an incredible turn on, more than he had expected it to be and with Leorio willing to help him with his rut, he was certain this was going to be a rather _interesting_ experience for them both.

“I...”

“What is it little Omega?” he could smell that something wasn’t right, the man was uncomfortable and Hisoka hadn’t even done anything to make him feel like that, unless of course he really _didn’t_ want to fuck him again.

“About what you were saying earlier… I… I want you to mark me.” Leorio said softly.

“Oh?”  
“I know that you don’t want to, but I figured that maybe you should know and that way you… we can...” he trailed off, because he would need help to find an Alpha to replaced Hisoka, but he couldn’t get the words out as the man kissed him and moving him onto his back.

“ _Tomorrow_ we shall discuss this.” he assured him as he noticed the uncertain look in those brown eyes and he kissed him once more. “I don’t think I should be marking you during my rut, or even during your own heat, that wouldn’t be fair on either of us would it?”

Hearing the reasoning to him putting it off for a day was now understandable and Leorio nodded before spreading his legs as the Alpha had done previously, the man began to slowly slip inside his heat and they moaned together, his arms wrapped around his neck and he began to thrust inside him.

The rest of the evening was spent with Hisoka fucking him, teasing him and making him desperate to cum and having to beg for him to stop teasing him so much, until finally they were completely spent and utterly satisfied, with Leorio curling up on Hisoka’s chest to sleep as the Alpha stroked his back, soothing him to sleep.

For the next day it was nearly the same as when Leorio was in his heat, _nearly_ because Hisoka wasn’t that desperate to fuck him all the time, he was able to hold himself back to let Leorio study and go to class, waiting patiently for him to return and then he would fuck him against the wall of his apartment, his pants down to his ankles but still clothed otherwise, then they just went at it again in bed, with Leorio once again topping Hisoka and feeling a bit more confident this time round now that he knew what the man liked.

Rough and hard.

It was in the early hours of the morning, with Leorio breathing in Hisoka’s scent that had begun to level out to it’s more natural state, he shifted a little bit to move his head towards his heart.

“Awake still little Omega?” the older man chuckled and he froze.

“Sorry.” he wasn’t sure what he was apologising for, not falling asleep? Or because he moved a little bit and might have woken the man? “So… how long do you think your rut will last?”  
“It feels like it’s dying down now. Although I don’t have a mate so I wouldn’t be able to really tell. Most ruts last less than an Omega’s heat, but usually they sync up with their marked Omega.” once he said that he pushed Leorio onto the mattress and started to nuzzle at his neck, going close to his sent gland and he stopped breathing.

“I...”

“Are you wishing to talk about this my little Omega?”

He considered the new nickname Hisoka had decided to give him, although he felt like being called his _fruit_ was a bit better than being called _little Omega_ , but how could he tell him that?

“Do you… do you have to call me that?”  
“Hmm?” he looked at him with a little tilt to his head, as if he were clueless to what Leorio was referring to.

“ _Littel Omega_ , I mean… I _am_ taller than you.” he decided to point out, though it wasn’t by that much and Hisoka was _intimidating_ enough already.

“True, but you also aren’t one of my _unripe fruits_ any more either.” he actually pouted at that and Leorio looked at him with wide eyes.

“Why?”

“Once an Alpha marks their Omega, they wish to protect them, certain things have to change in regards to that, which means that I can no longer allow you to be one of my _fruits_ , you shall just need to be content with being _my Omega_.”

Just hearing him say that caused a wave of pleasure to fill his being, knowing that it appeared that Hisoka was actually serious about marking him, that the man was considering this and _willing_ to do this with him.

“But… when you say protect… you would be the one to kill me, how...”

“Alpha’s become _very_ protective of thos they mark, much more than they were before, you can still be my unripe Omega, my little _blueberry_ but I will not allow anyone to kill you, not even myself.”

Leorio never paid any attention to the new nickname that Hisoka had given him, he was more relieved that the man was no longer interested in fighting him in the same way as he had.

“Really?” though he wasn’t sure if he should believe him, yet there was something about how he said it that made it seem like this was true.

“Of course.”

“No, I mean it Hisoka, you aren’t going to fight me...”

“I will fight you, you will spar with me to train when you are free from studying, but I will not kill you when you do become ripe.” he corrected him, though even knowing Leorio had mistaken his words, he still leaned up to kiss him gently, though Hisoka deepened the kiss and pulled him close. “Now, are you still wishing for me to mark you?”

There was a moment of silence as Leorio took it in, but he wanted this, he wanted this for a while now but he had been too scared that Hisoka would leave him because the man seemed to value his freedom more than anything else, but knowing he was willing to do this, he was willing to mark him and make him _his_.

“Please.”

The magician moved back to his neck, starting to nip and lick at the area that would be perfect for his mark, a calling card to any Alpha who would _dare_ to try and harm this Omega, once they would catch the scent of a strong Alpha on him, they would back away from him and if they didn’t?

Then they would be died soon enough.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you want.” Hisoka asked him, leaning over the perfect area he was going to mark, that he had been kissing just to hear the man moan for him.

“ _Please_ mark me Hisoka, I wanna… I wanna be your Omega.” he told him with a glance down he saw the red head move to bite down on his skin, causing him to cry out him pain as he drew blood, the young man tried to get him off due to the pain but it wasn’t enough to make him jolt from his position until he heard _his_ Omega whimper in pain, then he released him and begin to lick the newly created mark, soothing his mate as he began to calm down from the pain that had been inflicted on him.

“ _Mine.”_ he whispered into his ear as Leorio pulled him over for a kiss, wrapping their arms around each other.

Their relationship would likely be considered odd by societies standards, not that Hisoka ever liked to be part of the standard or indeed the _norm_ , while Leorio was well aware that he wasn’t within the confines of those standards to begin with, but that didn’t matter to him anyway. He had Hisoka as his Alpha, he was a lot safer than he had ever been before.

They both knew that being with each other now meant that there wasn’t going to be any chance of getting bored.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @tale_peach if you want to see what WIP I am up to, or just see what craic ship I am into next!


End file.
